


Remember Your Angel

by Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angels, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Glee - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel/pseuds/Klaine_Destiel_Sabriel
Summary: Kurt, a human, and Blaine, an angel, met 19 years ago and fell in love, but when they lost the fight of their lives, Blaine had no choice but to send Kurt into the human world to protect him, pressing a reset button on his life and wiping his memory. When Kurt reaches the age of 17, how Blaine last knew him, the protective shield hiding Kurt away from Simon will melt away, and Simon will return to put Kurt out of play permanently. Blaine won’t let that happen... but little does he know what will surface within Kurt when he finally turns 17...*this fic is now completed*
Relationships: klaine - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be essentially a epilogue of what happened 19 years ago. The thoughts are straight in my head but I don’t know how well I’ll be able to put them onto paper for others to understand... I’ll try :p

19 years ago... 

19 years ago was a hard time for Blaine to think about, because 19 years ago Blaine fell in love. His mission on Earth was to retrieve information about the quickly growing threat of a power hungry crossroads demon. During his search, he met a certain Kurt Hummel who made Blaine’s heart jump in an alarming way. As an angel, Blaine wasn’t partial to human emotions, in any case, he hadn’t had them before this Kurt walked, no, danced into his life. 

Two years, Blaine and Kurt had two years together. Blaine wondered how he could have been so foolish to take that time for granted, he, better than anyone, knew what it was like to have nothing, to have no one. That’s how he was most comfortable, he was sad living like this, but that was the most familiar to him, the empty feeling that follows melancholy was always so welcoming to him. Blaine had gone through his entire life alone, except of course when he had Nick.

Nick was Blaine’s best friend, always had been. When Nick was lost in battle, Blaine shut everything out, and because of this, he was the best soldier in his regiment. No emotion meant he had more space in his head to learn fighting techniques and strategies. 

For six years, Blaine was alone, then he met Kurt. 

Kurt flipped his world, and he dedicated himself to protecting Kurt from the world of angels and demons and all else that lurked in their world. For one year Blaine was able to keep him shielded, until a certain angel named Simon, who was still his greatest enemy, threatened to attack Kurt after discovering he was Blaine’s weak spot. Blaine had rushed to save Kurt, of course, and he had, but the secrets that Blaine had kept so diligently were exposed within a matter of seconds. 

Kurt was hesitant at first, (who wouldn’t be?), but he was soon submerged in Blaine’s world, insistent on helping him to defeat his enemies. The pair had worked their way through threat after threat. Blaine heard the gossip when he ventured home to heaven. The other angels were cruel with their words when they spoke of Blaine’s “human boy.” Blaine didn’t let it bother him, he had the best friend that he could hope for. 

When Blaine tried to make a move to escape the clutches of heaven, Blaine’s father, (literal God), threatened to kill Kurt in order to keep Blaine in his services. Blaine had foolishly let his blood boil, and shooting back with some rather poorly chosen words, dear old Dad had rushed some of his best angels to earth to take care of the crisis. In the midst of the fight, laying bloodied and bruised on the concrete ground of an abandoned warehouse, Blaine reaches his hand out to Kurt, lying next to him, beaten down until they were defenseless. In his last attempt to save the boy who he was never able to admit that he loved, grasping his hand like a lifeline, he restarted Kurt’s life.

Kurt was reborn (literally) to his mother and father in Lima Ohio. Blaine was taken back to heaven, and his Father, obviously furious with him, tortured him in an attempt to wipe his mind, which didn’t work, so instead locked him away in prison for seven years until he could escape the clutches of his chamber.

For the past 10 years Blaine spent his life watching Kurt grow up and make friends. He watched every breakdown, every hardship, every smile and every laugh. He watched as Kurt wondered why he was so good in fight club, and why he was so unafraid of all the horror movies his friends seemed to scream in terror at. Blaine knew why. He knew that Kurt had learned how to be a good fighter when Blaine had to teach him for defense. He knew that he had such good reflexes because he had to watch his back with demons. He knew that he wasn’t afraid of ‘The Conjuring’ because they had faced worse. He knew everything, but he couldn’t tell Kurt... until... 

Blaine knew that when Kurt turned 17 years old, the shield hiding Kurt’s life force from their enemy would disappear, and Simon would be able to find him, and he would surely kill him. Blaine wasn’t going to let that happen, not in his whole life had he ever thought that something so awful could happen to him, but then he lost Kurt, and he wasn’t going to let Simon hurt him. Even if Kurt could never remember him, and even if Blaine had to feel this empty, awful numbness for the rest of his life, Kurt would be happy, and that’s all that really mattered to Blaine.


	2. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a big chapter in my mind, lots is going to happen ;) Also, I’m super sorry for the lines between EVERY SINGLE paragraph. I can’t put line breaks in this one for some reason... I hope it’ll go away when I post this chapter, but for now, I hope someone enjoys this... :)))

McKinley High, May 27, 2007 “Come on, Rachel! School assemblies aren’t ‘that’ bad.” Tina protested as the glee club walked down the hall together, heading towards the gym where Principal Sylvester has called a school meeting, everyone included. ___________________________________________ “All I’m saying is that they’d be a whole lot better with a little more me.” Rachel smiles with a sure look in her eyes, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. ___________________________________________ “What would ‘you’ like to do then?” Kurt asked, voice thick with sarcasm. Rachel didn’t pick up on it, and launched into excited chattering about her idea of a better school assembly, of course including a surprise performance from none other than herself. Kurt just smiled and shook his head at his friend, choosing not to let her narcissistic tendencies bother him. He disappeared into his own thoughts, checking off preparations for his Birthday Extravaganza taking place later that day. ____________________________________________ It was my seventeenth birthday, and all I had to do was make it through the school day before a whole evening of cake and laughing awaited me. As my classmates took their seats, Rachel’s chattering beginning to disappear, I noticed a faint ringing in my ears, but I didn’t think much of it. ___________________________________________ I turned my attention to the stage as Principal Sylvester took hold of a microphone. “Students of McKinley, we have an enemy among us.” She stated with such confidence that even I sat forwards in my seat, briefly falling for her ridiculous propaganda. “William Schuester.” ___________________________________________ That made more sense. I rolled my eyes and turned to whisper something about the latest Vogue magazine to Mercedes as she continued on with her speech. I knew it meant nothing. The assembly dragged on, Mr. Schu even standing to intervene a few times. I put my head in my hands as my elbows rested on my knees, closing my eyes and wishing something more exciting would happen. If only I knew... __________________________________________ Suddenly, surely too suddenly, I felt something in my head, it was almost painful. My face twisted in confusion and Mercedes tilted her head in a concerned gesture. I shook my head to brush it aside and continue our conversation, but when I tried to speak, I was very aware of a sharp sensation in my head. ___________________________________________ “Ah!” I clutched my head and heard as the gym went silent, even Sue stopped to glance over at me. Mercedes was reaching out to me, and Mr. Schuester was rushing up the stairs and kneeling beside me. ___________________________________________ “Kurt? What’s wrong?” He asked worriedly. ___________________________________________ “Nothing, I-“ I was cut off by my own pain as it intensified. ___________________________________________ It felt as if something was detaching from me, trying to pull away from me, but not physically, it was something different . Mr. Schu was talking rapidly, but I couldn’t hear him, the ringing was too intense now. ‘What’s happening?’ I thought, doubling over as the pain began to subside, whatever it was hadn’t succeeded in detaching itself from me, whatever that meant. ___________________________________________ When I thought that it was gone, I sat up and looked at the concerned faces surrounding me. I was just as confused as they were, and as I tried to push my thoughts into line, it finally broke. ___________________________________________ I heard a snap as though a branch had broken, and the whole gym gasped in unison. A blinding white flash caused many to scream in shock and fear, and the whole school suddenly erupted in chaos. I was panicking as well, even though I seemed to be the source of the light. I suppose that scared me even more, and I stood now, blending with the commotion of the gym around me. ___________________________________________ Mr. Schuester was frantic and clearly frightened as he yelled at the frightened students. “Sit down!” I heard my favorite teacher scream. ___________________________________________ The students and faculty continued in their panic, because what do you do when one of your classmates flashes like Rudolph’s nose? ___________________________________________ “SIT DOWN!” That was Sue. ___________________________________________ The students quieted and shakily took their seats around me, and when I chanced a glance around, my friends’ eyes were locked onto me, afraid. The teachers were clearly unsure of what to do, and I noticed Mr. Schu shying away from me when I looked around, terrified. Although he had good reason to be afraid of me, the gesture still tugged at my emotions. ___________________________________________ I didn’t know what to do, I was so afraid in that moment and I just wished I knew what to do. ___________________________________________ All of a sudden, I heard someone’s voice in my head, the voice of someone so familiar and so sinister that it scared me. It was quiet and confused at first, mumbling something to himself before his words were spoken more clearly. I frowned and looked around, trying to sort out what was happening, it had to be in my head, I was dreaming. ___________________________________________ “Ah, there you are.” I could hear the smile in his words. ___________________________________________ “What?!” I screamed, only confusing my classmates further. The voice was just so ‘real’ and familiar, my heart was beating impossibly fast. ___________________________________________ Without warning, there was a loud banging noise as the doors to the gym were flung open by someone entering with little regard to the scenario in the building. Everyone turned their attention to the boy strolling into the gym, and I was overwhelmed with a sensations unlike any I’d ever felt. ___________________________________________ Memories began to flood back to me. Memories of my first time growing up, I had the same dad, and the same mom, but the first time my mom hadn’t died. I remembered everything really. Friends, school, music, everything, but my brain was yelling one name, begging me to remember one person. I couldn’t sort it out, couldn’t figure out who it was, I desperately needed to know. ___________________________________________ A strong emotion of grief took up within me, stirring like a storm. A longing, I missed him. It was the worst feeling I had ‘ever’ experienced, and I’d had some bad feelings. ___________________________________________ “BLAINE!” I screamed without realizing it. My mind flooded with images of a handsome boy with dark hair beaming at me across a table at some coffee shop. I remembered singing duets with him, laughing with him, and hanging out at my house, the boy by my side. I was shocked at how much I cared for him, how much I missed him and how I suddenly longed to see his smile again. As my mind flashed another slideshow of pictures at me, I took in a short breath. ___________________________________________ The boy wasn’t normal, wasn’t.... wasn’t human, I knew immediately. There were two, humongous ebony black wings sprouting proudly from his shoulders and matching his dark hair. They were glorious in and of themselves, and the boy was painfully handsome, his smile the brightest I had ever seen. I felt my heart break at the sight of him, knowing I would never see him again. I was barely aware of a tear rolling down my cheek and I didn’t know why, or what, or how or when and all of a sudden, I was brought back to reality, or what little I had left. ___________________________________________ The gym was silent, absolutely pen drop silent, and I wondered how long it had taken me to remember, maybe a second at most. I didn’t have time to take it in, to take in the things I had seen, the things I had ‘done.’ Footsteps storming across the smooth gym floor grabbed my attention, and my eyes were drawn to the boy marching angrily across the gym. ___________________________________________ I had seen him in my visions, and I was filled with rage as I realized who he was and what he had done. ___________________________________________ I kept my seat, waiting for his next move. My brain was telling me that this was wrong, that this is all fake. I knew that it wasn’t, but for a moment, just a second, I almost wished that it wasn’t my reality. I wished that my friends and my school and the life that I had come to love so much and that I had worked so hard for was really truly mine. I knew that it wasn’t, and my skin bristled with anticipation of the fight I knew was to come. I could only hope that my family and friends were left out of it, this was between me and Simon. ___________________________________________ Students began to rush to the door in a mad clamor, but Simon paused to scream towards them, “EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!” His voice boomed, startling everybody into submission. Students were crying, some sat with blank expressions, but most kept their eyes glued to the boy, huddling with their friends. ___________________________________________ The boy was tall and slender, and his face was crumpled into pure anger, ruining his pointed features. My eyes went wide with wonder as I took in the large chestnut wings on his back, bristled aggressively as he searched the crowd, his icy eyes narrowly missing me. ___________________________________________ He paused, and his eyes appeared to glow a light blue, and then his head flipped towards me. Simon smirked a devilish kind of grin and his wings flew open, daring me to step closer. ___________________________________________ Before I could process what was happening, I was racing down the steps and charging at the angel. I heard behind me as the clamoring of terrified students rang through the gym, but as I made contact with Simon, the only thing that mattered was fighting him, making him pay for what he had done to me, to Blaine. ___________________________________________ I threw a punch, but he was lightning fast to dodge out of the way, and I staggered to the side, my own fist dragging me forwards, my mind raced with the idea of what was happening. ___________________________________________ Just that morning I had been so excited to celebrate my seventeenth birthday with my friends and family, just a normal, albeit extravagant, teenage boy searching for laughs and excitement in his life. Now, here I stood, facing an angel with pure anger coursing through my blood as I remembered the year I had spent fighting alongside Blaine after the world of supernatural creatures had been revealed to me. The Kurt that I had become would ‘never’ have made a move to hurt anyone physically, but now, rushing at the boy in front of me, it seemed so simple, and yet still the most complicated thing I had ever done. ___________________________________________ I thrust my fist at him again, but his knuckles were already connecting with my jaw. My head spun to the side and I was knocked down with the impact of his punch. I have to admit, it hurt, and I was shocked into a trance by how I told myself to fight through it. With blood running down the side of my face, I forced myself to stand and marched towards him again, students shocked to near silence again as Simon attacked me with a blow from one of his huge wings. I was thrown back again, and I struggled to see straight when I reopened my eyes, and I was aware of a numbness in my right arm. ___________________________________________ Staggering to my feet, stubborn as ever and not ready to admit defeat, I pushed forwards and tried to knock the boy off his feet with my good arm, but I was thrown back yet again, defenseless and embarrassed for taking on such a battle on my own. As Simon was storming towards me, wings flared and ready to attack once again, he paused in his tracks, standing unnaturally straight and turning his head towards the door, so I did too, he sensed something, someone. ___________________________________________ His eyes again glowed the same blue, and his face set in determination as he turned back to me and took another step towards me, more desperate this time, and I was afraid. ___________________________________________ I leaped out of the way when he flapped a wing at my shoulder to knock me down, and he paused briefly to spin on me again. ___________________________________________ We both froze when we heard him, for our own reasons. ___________________________________________ “KURT!” A scream was heard outside the gym... no, above the gym, and the sound of wings flapping, drawing nearer to the ground was audible outside. Simon growled ferociously and sped towards me, one purpose in mind. ___________________________________________ As Simon knocked me across the gym with malicious intention using one of his great wings, the door that Simon had stormed through only moments ago was blown off its hinges, sliding across the shiny wood until it bumped into the bleachers on the other side of the gym. ___________________________________________ I lay on the ground of the gym, clutching my arm, my head spinning. The pain in my arm was now near intolerable, and it was difficult for me to force my mind to produce vaguely coherent thoughts. ___________________________________________ The only person that I could have hoped for in that moment stood facing us. First he noticed me, and I felt the tension in the room like a tight wire. His eyes were impossibly full of wonder, and then he noticed the arm that I clutched close to myself. His eyes softened into worry and he reached towards me, but Simon called to him from across the room. ___________________________________________ “This would be easier without you, Blaine, but it’s more fun with you.” He smiled wolfishly at that, and puffed his wings, threatening his opponent. Blaine glanced between me and Simon, and his temper rocketed. ___________________________________________ The dark winged angel charged forwards, his strength matching Simon when they collided in a puff of power. Punches were thrown, and all horrified eyes were in the intense wrestling match in the center of the gym. It was a tussle of wings and fists as the two angels didn’t spare any mercy towards the other. ___________________________________________ Simon shoved Blaine away and took control of his own powers, slinging Blaine across the room and into the back wall, the impact sounded painful. ___________________________________________ Blaine let out an ungraceful noise and then struggled to take a step forwards, but he didn’t seem to make any progress when his back was pushed to the wall again. He tried again, to no prevail. ___________________________________________ I realized that Simon was using his powers to hold Blaine in place against the wall, disabling him from intervening with the fight any more. Blaine’s eyes changed from a look of fierceness to fright in only a moment, and he looked down to where I was staggered, meeting my eyes with sincere horror. ___________________________________________ “Kurt, RUN!” He shouted at me. ___________________________________________ I locked eyes with the boy that I had never met, yet I knew so well. I nodded, tears pressing to the surface, and not once questioning his words, I bolted across the gym. When I felt myself being pulled back by Simon’s invisible power, I struggled violently in his untouchable grasp. Once I was forced to face him, unable to move my feet, Simon glanced at the crowd and then smirked at me. He put his hand out in front of him and I watched in horror as Rachel Berry was raised out of the crowd and she screamed as she levitated above the heads of my peers. ___________________________________________ “This one.” His voice was smooth, “you care for this one.” He smirked at me before turning his attention back to Rachel. ___________________________________________ “Rachel....” I whispered under my breath, fear in her eyes as she locked her gaze to mine. “Stop it!” I cried. He twisted his hand slightly, causing fury to ride within me. “I said cut it out!” My desperation seared into my words. ___________________________________________ He stopped and looked back at me. “Fine.” His hand relaxed, and Rachel, terrified and infinitely confused, was lowered back into the crowd. “You come with me, and I leave your friends alone.” His voice was filled with anger, but he was calm. ___________________________________________ I hesitated, looking over to Rachel, and she was crying, Finn’s arms around her. I knew that I couldn’t let Simon hurt her, or any of my friends. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour, but eyes wandered over to Blaine, finally, and it forced a sense of calm through me, knowing that he was here, in the same room as me after 17 years apart. All I wanted to do was to run to him and throw my arms around him, but I knew that would only worsen our situation. ___________________________________________ “I...” my eyes never left Blaine’s, he was shaking his head ‘no,’ and it pained me to see him pull against his invisible restraints. I couldn’t watch him struggle anymore, begging me with his eyes, so I forced myself to face Simon, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. “I’ll go.” ___________________________________________ “No!” Blaine cried, struggling against Simon’s force with vigor, pulling away from the wall but being forced back into place as if he was held by a giant rubber band. ___________________________________________ Simon glared at him and then turned back to me and grinned wickedly. “Well then, come along.” He grabbed my good arm with crushing strength and simply began to walk towards the exit, and I wasn’t sure how in those few moments, my whole world had been flipped upside down. My knees went weak as I began to follow him, but I forced myself to walk forwards, unsure of the silence in my peers surrounding our exit. ___________________________________________ ‘What am I doing? What am I doing? What the hell is happening?’ My mind was in tangles as I staggeeed forwards, still clutching my left arm, which I was fairly sure was broken. ___________________________________________ “Kurt!” Blaine cried. His voice softened when I looked up at him. “Kurt...“ he shook his head, “what are you thinking?” Blaine was near tears. “You can’t...” he paused, turning his eyes downwards for a moment, and a turmoil of emotions stirred my heart into a bunch. “Please don’t leave me.” His voice broke, and my heart lurched, tears flowing freely down my bloodied cheeks, unrestrained. I stood in front of him now. ___________________________________________ “Blaine, I don’t even know you. I-“ I regretted the words as soon as they slipped from my lips, and I watched, helpless, as his face fell. ___________________________________________ “Yes you do, don’t say that. You just, I...” he lowered his eyes for a moment before returning my stare. “Kurt please, you know this isn’t right, you can’t-“ his voice broke and he couldn’t continue. I wanted so badly to reach forwards and pull him close and never let him go, but Simon was glaring at me now, underlying his frown was a grin, and I couldn’t imagine what I was walking into. __________________________________________ “I have to do this to protect you.” I was breaking, unsure of what I was doing was right, but I couldn’t risk Blaine being hurt again. ___________________________________________ I forced myself away from Blaine, despite his desperate screams, and Simon let me lead him out the broken door, leaving Blaine, my friends, my family, my entire life, and my heart behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for tolerating the crazy formatting in this one! *sigh*


	3. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt was taken from Blaine, but where will Simon take him? What purpose does he have for Kurt other than to kill him?

Being dragged away from Blaine was the worst thing that had ever happened to me, I wasn’t surprised. 

My heart was torn in two when I turned my back and blocked out his desperate cries. All of me wanted to run back through those doors that I had walked through a million times in different circumstances. Every heartbeat was begging me to go back, to fight alongside him, to defeat our enemies like I promised him we would so long ago... but one tiny part of me knew that I couldn’t. One little thought was telling me that if I went back in there and if I defied Simon, it would only lead to Blaine’s pain, and heartache for both of us.

My heart broke because this was our second chance, and most likely my only opportunity to go back to Blaine, the boy who I knew so long ago. The boy who I talked to for hours on end about everything and nothing at the same time. The boy who hid himself from me for years, his scars and his battles and his ‘wings.’ The boy who I fell head over heels for the moment I saw him, and the boy who I was still in love with when his true identity was revealed to me, and even to this day, though I would never admit it to him, I couldn’t. 

Simon didn’t give me time to grieve or to change my mind. He grabbed my shoulder firmly and with a ‘whoosh’ of air, we were on our way to Simon’s hideout. ___________________________________________ 

I swayed on my feet when we arrived in a dark, empty, drafty, abandoned warehouse. I looked around, wide eyed and frightened. 

The windows were boarded over with rotten scrap wood, the lights high above our heads were long since blown out, the old wooden boxes in the corners were home to rats and other undesirable critters, I was sure, and the whole building looked as though it could collapse with a single sneeze. 

Standing face to face with Simon, I saw him smirk at me and take a step forwards. 

“So,” he began with a sinister grin, “you will tell me every crime Blaine has ever committed against heaven, and don’t be shy, I know that ‘you’ know all of them.”

I took a moment to process, my mind already in shambles, and responded with a shaky tone. “No- I, I would never.” I was almost questioning him. 

Simon frowned, and came close, too close. “You can and you will.” 

I stood defiantly, secretly terrified for myself, awaiting his next move. 

He stood stone still, meeting my eyes with a stony gaze, never breaking. Nothing changed for a few moments, and then a new voice chimed in behind me. 

“A new one so soon Simon?” The female angel’s voice was smooth as I flipped around to face her. She was a pretty blond with sandy colored wings, her red lipstick perfect upon her thin, reptilian lips. 

While I was still taking in her sudden appearance, Simon answered her as she slithered around me, inspecting. 

“Yes, but this one knows everything.” He was sure of himself. 

“Yeah? That’s what you said about the last one.” She was smiling, she reminded me of a snake. 

Simon rolled his eyes and his voice rose when he spoke to her. “I do not keep you around to question me!” 

She didn’t flinch, stopping to smile at him with a spark in her eyes that made my heart race. “What would you like me to do with him then, oh master?” 

“You know what.” He snapped. “Stay here with him until I return, he’s a crafty one.” Simon looked at me with much disapproval. 

“Sure thing boss.” She grinned impossibly wide, and turned to me, a buzz of anticipation that made me uncomfortable rang in the air. 

Simon, without so much as a goodbye, raised his hand and snapped his fingers, and before I knew what was happening, I was seated in a chair across the warehouse. When I struggled in my seat, I felt too tight ropes on my hands and bounding my feet to the chair, holding me in place with much force. 

‘Great.’ I thought, ‘angel ropes.’ And I was shocked at how level headed I remained on the outside, though in the inside I was a screaming, panicking wreck. 

Simon was gone, but the girl was just in front of me, squatting down to be on my level. 

“I’m Seraphina.” Her smile widened, if that was possible. “We’re gonna get to know each other really well.” Her words were drawn out as she spoke. She stood and circled me, her stilettos clicking on the concrete floor. She dragged her long fingers across my neck, sending a chill up my spine. “You’re gonna tell me everything.” She whispered seductively in my ear, personal space forgotten.

She slyly unsheathed a small, sharp dagger from her belt, sliding it slowly down my cheek, smiling when I squirmed and yelped where I sat. 

“So,” she began, “what did your little angel do to escape heaven?” She frowned at me now. 

My voice quivered with such emotion that it even surprised me. “Never.” 

She smiled a pretty grin and reached her hands forwards to undo the top buttons on my purple jacket, and then my green shirt. “Good. I get to have a little fun.” 

She drew the small metal knife against my collar bone, springing forth a new pain that seared into my nerves like a fire. I bared my teeth at the immensely unpleasant sensation, but otherwise, didn’t show her any weakness, as much as I could help it. ___________________________________________ Hours later I sat in the same chair, panting and disheveled as the female angel frowned at me, her anger boiling. ___________________________________________ “Last chance, human. I’m warning you.” She was furious. ___________________________________________ “I’ll tell you one more time, bite me.” I growled at her. ___________________________________________ Her face twisted into anger as she raised her weapon and sliced it across the top of my exposed chest, blood spilling down the clean gash. ___________________________________________ She spun around, and smacked her cream colored wing into me, effectively knocking the chair I was in to the ground. I landed on my broken arm, already twisted behind my back, and cried out in pain. ___________________________________________ She was all too suddenly, yet not soon enough, gone with a flap of her wings, and though I knew Simon would be furious with her for leaving me unsupervised, he was going to kill me anyways, so I didn’t much care. ____________________________________________ My mind was hardly controllable as I lay on the floor, blood drying on my face and all over my miserable body, and I wished I wasn’t so human, so... vulnerable. As hard as I tried to keep my mind from such sensitive topics, I desperately wanted to go home to my family, especially my dad. ___________________________________________ Burt Hummel, the man that had raised me twice over, had no clue where I was, or what I was doing, and he probably just thought that I was drunk at some party, crashing on someone’s couch. Little did he know that his son laid on a cold, dust covered floor, littered with cuts and gashes, tears running down his face, unable to be restrained any longer. ___________________________________________ Rachel Berry, the girl who was so absorbed with herself when I first met her, who drove me crazy, but learned compassion and empathy and who grew alongside me. My best friend, who had been terrorized earlier that very day, and who I could only hope was safe somewhere, forgetting the traumatic experience. ___________________________________________ Blaine, who was captive to a people who he didn’t want to be a part of, the angel who only wanted to be a human, drew the most focus in my mind. The angel who most likely thought I was dead, killed by Simon as soon as he took me away. The boy who made me feel the most emotion who I would never see again, and my heart cracked and shattered right there in that moment just at the brief thought of it. I hadn’t been able to remember Blaine for seventeen years, and for those seventeen years, it always felt as though something was missing. A puzzle piece, taken, separated from its bigger purpose. I knew he was the piece as soon as he walked through those gym doors, actually, as soon as I was able to access my memories of him. I felt his power drawing me towards him, tugging me closer, but I was never able to give in to the nearly magnetic force, always pulling away to fight, or to save him, and I missed him. It hurt worse than any blade cutting against my skin, or any fist connecting with my jaw, or any powerful angel wing flinging it’s full weight at my body, knocking me down. The emotions tearing throughout the turmoil of my mind were too much to bear, and with the adjoined stress, and emotional and physical pain, I must have blacked out. ____________________________________________ I awoke to a ringing in my ears, in the same position in the warehouse, alone. I blinked a few times, clearing my fuzzy vision until I could force myself to focus on the dark dawn in front of me. ____________________________________________ The ringing intensified and I winced as it became borderline painful, and I knew that it wasn’t a natural occurrence. This is the sensation that I felt when angels were trying to locate me. ____________________________________________ I groaned and tested the ropes holding my hands and feet in place, only to realize that they were just as tight as they had been before, much to my dismay. ____________________________________________ As the ringing continued to build inside my head, I felt the fear set in for the first time, and a dark pit fell into my stomach. My breath sped up, and hard as I tried, I couldn’t stop the inevitable panic attack forcing itself to surface. Nothing made sense, and I was all reaction as I heard a familiar voice in my head, desperate and broken. ____________________________________________ “KURT!” I didn’t believe it, not at first, but as I let my mind settle and hold onto the comforting doing, I knew it was Blaine, calling my name, and never had I been filled with such hope in my entire life. “Kurt, goddammit, where are you?” He sounded like he was crying, panicking just like myself. ____________________________________________ My breath hitched as I recognized the voice as his, my heart jumping and I wished he was there in the warehouse with me. ____________________________________________ “Blaine!?” I cried, not caring who else heard me, as long as Blaine could. “Blaine! I’m here!” I tried again, and this time I got a response. ____________________________________________ I heard him suck in a short breath, and then he was talking with such relief that it influenced my own mood. “Kurt! You’re alive. You’re alive!” He was smiling now, I could heart it, and I made my heart flutter, but his next words weren’t so happy. “Are you alright? Where are you? I’m coming.” ____________________________________________ “N-“ I began to answer him, but thought it best to keep it to myself. “Yes, I’m fine. I don’t know where I am, I, I’m in some kind of warehouse, and this angel was here with me-“ I felt the panic begin to settle in once more and tears forced themselves to the surface once again, and hard as I tried, I had to speak through the inevitable panic and fear. “Blaine I’m so scared...” I was barely whispering. ____________________________________________ My own comment had surprised me, I was never the honest with my feelings kind of type, but with Blaine it seemed different. ____________________________________________ “I know. I know.” He voice in my head was gentler now. “I’m coming, just hold on, just a moment.” The line cut out, and I felt him searching again, frantically trying to find my location. I felt him latch onto the warehouse’s location, and within an instant, he was standing across the large room, his worried eyes settling on me, still lying on the ground tethered tightly to the rickety wooden chair. ____________________________________________ He gasped, and took a step to begin running towards me, but as always, someone can to interfere, and my heart sank when I my eyes knees in the angel. ____________________________________________ Seraphina appeared right in front of me, looking unimpressed with the whole situation, casual as ever. “Blainey,” she teased, her voice squeaky, “how kind of you to come visit me!” ____________________________________________ Blaine slid to a stop and growled with rage. “I’ll kill you for what you’ve done to him, kill you.” I felt the tension in the room building, I could cut it with a knife. ____________________________________________ Seraphina smiled a wicked smile and opened her sand colored wings, advancing nonchalantly on Blaine. “We both know where this is going,” she strutted further towards him, “and I just ‘can’t’ wait, so let’s move it along, shall we?” ____________________________________________ Blaine didn’t give her a moment’s notice before he flung open his jet black wings and sprung towards her, colliding with force that would wreck a human. ____________________________________________ “Feisty.” She grinned at him as she held him away from her. He was only enraged further at the comment, glancing back at me for a moment before he was wrestling the other angel to the ground. ____________________________________________ Her face was one of shock when he exposed an angel blade, raising it above his head to end her, but she ducked out of the way, rolling out from under him in a smooth escape. He stood, not even giving her a second to recover before he was on her again, the only thing standing between his blade and her neck was her hand, grasping his wrist. She smiled, but it was shaky, unsure. ____________________________________________ He ripped his wrist away, and stabbed towards her again, causing her to jump back. When he leapt forwards, the long, silver angel blade sliced her wing, leaving a long slender wound. She winced and turned towards him, preparing to fight again, not ready to admit defeat. ____________________________________________ As Blaine raised his weapon for their last tousle, his eyes were blazing, and she realized it was the end for her. ____________________________________________ When Blaine rushed towards her one last time, I saw genuine fear in her eyes, and she held up her hands in surrender, ducking her head in defeat, but he didn’t hesitate to sink the blade into her side, twisting it for emphasis. She yelped and grabbed onto his shoulder for support, her face one of shock and pain as her mouth hung open. ____________________________________________ Blaine’s expression twitched as he drew back his weapon and dropped her to the ground, landing with a thud. He stood for a moment, breathing heavily, and then dropped his weapon, it rattled and clanged onto the ground, spinning for a moment before stilling at his feet. ____________________________________________ Blaine turned towards me, his eyes softening when he saw my miserable state, and as he took a step towards me, I felt the tears rush forth once again, and this time, with only me and Blaine in the drafty warehouse, the sun rising outside, I didn’t try to fight the emotions stirring within me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, thanks for reading! I’m really enjoying this story line and I’ve received some awesome support which has been super motivating :) (especially cause this is my first fic) so thanks so much! These lines are just so annoying to type, ugh, but it let me line break for half the chapter so I’ll take it! I’ll update again soon! Thank you so much!! See you soon loves


	4. United

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY reunited! This is the last chapter because honestly, I don’t know where I could take this after this chapter, so I hope you guys liked it! I have lots more story ideas for these two, and so can’t wait to get them out here:)

Tears raced down my face as Blaine ran towards me, reaching forwards to set up the chair I was tied to, lying in an uncomfortable position on the cement floor. 

He set to quickly untying my feet and then my hands, and as I closed my eyes tight, either with pain or embarrassment or relief, I couldn’t know which. I felt more than saw Blaine sit back on his heels and his eyes landed on me. I opened my eyes to meet his gaze with a watery stare. Everything that had happened to me in such a short time, all the hurt and the bad times from my life and the past 48 hours forced itself upon me in that moment. 

My heart raced when we made eye contact, his coffee brown eyes locking onto my ocean blue ones. His emotions were unreadable, and my own were in turmoil as Blaine reached forwards, pulling me towards him. 

“I’m so sorry.” He whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up into a standing embrace. I wrapped my good arm around him and rested my head on his shoulder, endless relief washing over me. 

The feeling was so normal yet so foreign, but I knew that this was where I was meant to be. Suddenly, everything felt right, and I didn’t regret a single decision I had made, because they got me to this moment and this moment was just ‘right.’

This was what I had been missing, something always wasn’t there in the time I spent away from Blaine. But now, standing there with his arms around me, his heart beating only inches from mine, I was whole, and hurt as I was, emotionally and physically, I was the happiest I had been in a long, ‘long’ time.

I jumped slightly when I felt the odd sensation of warm black wings wrapping around me, cocooning us into a blanket of feathers that was so familiar that it hurt. I relaxed into the feeling, letting my words flow freely even if for just a moment. 

“I missed you.” I was barely coherent through the tears, but I didn’t much care, I knew Blaine understood. “It’s been so long...” 

“I know, I know.” Blaine’s voice was watery and gentle as he hugged his wings tighter around me, and neither of us were willing to let go for the longest while.

When we finally broke apart, his hands rested on my shoulders, holding us apart. His eyes darted over my bloodied and bruised body, and I blushed, embarrassed that I had let the angel who had so brutally tortured me get the best of me. 

“Oh Kurt...” Blaine reached his left hand out and set to work healing the gashes on my face. “I’m so sorry I dragged you into this...” 

I cut him off, quickly reassuring, “Blaine, you know that I chose this.” 

“I know, I know that. But you shouldn’t have had to choose this. You looked so happy with your friends...” my heart swelled when I thought of my friends and family I had left behind, but when I looked at the dark haired boy in front of me, eyes full of concern as he worked down my broken arm, healing the bone, I knew that this was where I was meant to be, injured or not. 

“Blaine,” I couldn’t let this moment pass without letting him know that I wouldn’t want to be with anyone else in that moment, “I chose this for me, no one made me, and this is where I ‘want’ to be.” 

He smiled faintly at me, and I knew it had eased his mind, even if just for a little while. 

My mind suddenly went blank as a horrible thought rushed into my brain. I gasped audibly and Blaine looked at me with a confused tilt of expression. “Simon...” I breathed.

He raised his eyebrows at me and quickly reached out to grab hold of my hand. He raised his gaze to lock eyes with me, and my breath hitched. He smiled, squeezing my hand, and it was the best feeling I could have imagined, seeing his genuine happy smile. ___________________________________________ “Simon’s been captured.” He smiled brighter, if that was possible, “He can’t hurt us anymore.” ___________________________________________ Never had I heard a sentence that relieved me so much as that did, and all of the emotions I had held in for 19 years poured out against my will, and I could only hope for Blaine’s forgiveness. ___________________________________________ I stepped towards Blaine and without warning locked lips. Blaine didn’t pull away, and that was the best gift he could’ve given me in that moment. He tasted like cinnamon and comfort and he leaned into me arms, his wings curling around me again. Everything was fixed, all the anger and the fear and the sadness was fixed, and neither of us had ever been happier.

____________________________________________  
When I pulled away I could see gentle tears tracking down Blaine’s reddened cheeks, and I reached forwards to wipe them away, Blaine leaned into the touch. He sniffed and looked at me sweetly.  
____________________________________________  
“What’s wrong?” I asked, a faint smile pulling at my lips, thought I was genuinely concerned about the angel.  
____________________________________________  
He shook his head, laughing lightly. “I just never thought I’d have this. I mean, I never thought I’d have ‘you’ in any way, especially not like this.” He smiled but kept his gaze down to the floor, blushing, which I found completely adorable.  
____________________________________________  
I smiled back at him, lifting his chin to raise his eyes to my own. “Well now you have me.” He blushed brighter, “I’m yours.” I smiled. His breath caught, and he searched my eyes for a moment before leaning in and capturing my lips in a chaste kiss.   
_____________________________________________  
When we broke apart again, I shook my head and laughed breathily, smiling and leaning back against Blaine’s wings.   
____________________________________________  
Blaine smiles at me, I could feel it, and my heart fluttered. “What is it?” He asked, his voice the most lovely sound I thought I’d ever heard.  
____________________________________________  
I didn’t try and stop myself before letting the words slip from my lips. “I love you, angel. I always have.” I met his eyes sincerely, and I felt his wings tense behind me, yet somehow, I didn’t fear that I had messed up.   
____________________________________________  
He chuckled and took my hand in his, meeting my eyes one more time.  
____________________________________________  
“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I seriously enjoyed writing this and getting some feedback! This was my first fic so thanks for being patient haha:) bye for now loves!!!


End file.
